Creation
by anngraham
Summary: A short one-shot in the TNA universe set back in late 2013. Rockstar Spud is tasked to get a new title belt made in less than a week.
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

Sighing Spud stared down at his phone in frustration. How on earth was he going to get a belt made in less than a week, so focused on his frantic googling he was unaware of his surroundings until the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was yanked back hard, the phone tumbling out of his hand.

"Bloody hell," cursing he dropped to his knees next to the miraculously unbroken device.

"Nice to see you again as well Spud," Ethan's coolly amused voice made him look up, a smile breaking out on his face, he hadn't seen Mrs. Carter's nephew since the incident with Earl Hebner.

"Mr. Carter, Sir, I didn't see you there," scrambling to his feet Spud fixed his shirt and did his best to appear unruffled.

"I'm aware," quirking a smile at the blushing man Ethan reached out and helpfully straightened Spud's bowtie. "You really are quite small," smoothing his hands down Spud's shoulders he smirked, the resulting sigh of exasperation and flash of anger told him this wasn't the first time the other man had heard that.

"So I've heard," slipping his phone into his pocket Spud vainly drew himself up to his full height, willing away both his blush and irritation. "Was there something I could do for you Sir?"

"Why are you here?" Aware that was a trifle rude, Aunt D was a stickler for politeness in her home Ethan smiled disarmingly and corrected himself. "I mean Aunt D never invites other TNA … wrestlers into her home."

"Oh," preening slightly under the other man's look Spud smiled back involuntarily, before frowning as he once again contemplated his almost impossible task, "your Aunt has ordered me to ensure a new title belt is created in time for next week's show."

Hiding a wince, aware of how difficult an order that would be would be Ethan wondered if this was his Aunt's way of punishing Spud for failing with AJ. "Well," he draped an arm around Spud's shoulders and steered him towards the exit, charmed despite his normal disinterest at how the smaller man fit perfectly against his side, "I'm sure you'll manage to find a way. I was on my way out to lunch, what do you say to joining me?"

Darting a look at the taller man Spud was startled by how much he wanted to agree but, "I'd love to Mr. Carter, but I really should …"

Interrupting the clear refusal Ethan didn't investigate too closely his desire to help, "I may know of someone you can contact in regard to the belt." A genuine smile quirked his lips as Spud practically vibrated under his arm, adding smoothly, "and of course he never accepts calls before three in the afternoon."

"Really Sir?" Excited Spud couldn't stop himself from hugging the other man, eyes closing for a second he breathed in the lovely scent of Ethan's cologne. Flushing and springing back once he realized what he was doing he apologized profusely, "sorry Mr. Carter, I've just been so worried about disappointing your Aunt again."

"It's fine Spud, don't worry about it," clapping the smaller man on the shoulder Ethan hesitated, abruptly curious over the name. "What is your real name anyway?"

"Rockstar Spud," smirking a little at his own wit Spud looked up, giving in with a huff at the other man's disapproval, "fine, it's James, but I won't ever answer to it, or admit to it in front of others."

"James," rolling the name over in his mouth Ethan nudged the smaller man over to his car, "how every British." Laughing as Spud scowled back at him he opened the door, "alright then Spud, let's get some lunch, then you can call my contact."

"Yes Mr. Carter ..."

"Ethan," speaking firmly Ethan cut off the other man, holding Spud's warm blue gaze he was uncertain why it was so important to him, "call me Ethan when we're alone."

"Yes, Ethan," relaxing for what felt like the first time since his ill-fated trip to Georgia Spud smiled and climbed into the car after Mrs. Carter's nephew. Something told him he was going to enjoy spending time with Ethan Carter the Third.


End file.
